


The Grey In Between

by Oneangstball



Series: 50 shades of grey [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneangstball/pseuds/Oneangstball
Summary: The 5o shades of grey first book into the au of voltronLance had always gotten what he had gotten. That was until he met Keith.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pleaseeee hope you enjoy my story

ONE

 

He was sitting at his desk. Staring at the grey Seattle sky. Well...it always looked grey to him. A sudden noise at the door grabbed his attettion, as pale limbs and the flash of black hair fell through his office door. He shakes his head in annoyance, but goes helps the lady err man?  
"Miss. Holt? Are you ok?" He asks.  
Miss, or Mr. Holt looks up at him. They lock eyes. The man had the most violet eyes. For a moment he feels exposed as if thoses eyes can see right through him.  
"I-i'm sorry Mr.Mclain."  
"Please call me Lance," Lance says as he gives a hand to the man under him  
That tale-tell of a blush spreads around the pale face of beautifull eyes.  
"Im Keith Kogane, nice to meet you Mr.Mclain."  
Keith takes Lance's hand and gets onto his feet. He stummbles a little but manages himself.  
Lance chuckles to himself giving a polite smile to Mr.Keith Kogane.  
"Why don't you take a seat." Lance gesturing to seats in front if his desk.  
Keith feels himself blush, and bites his bottom lip taking a seat.  
"I'm sorry for intruding on your busy sechdule, since Miss.Holt has fallen ill so she sent me."  
Lance leans on his desk, tracing his finger along his lips to keep from smiling.  
He'll be fun to tease, Lance thinks.  
Lance studys Keith more. It's clear he has no sense of style at all. He wears a light grey hoodie, and black jeans. His hair which is a long mess is messly pulled back in a small pony tail. He eyes almost covered by his bangs. At least those eyes are what give Keith's pale face a little color.  
Lance watches as Keith takes a small recorder, and a mini pad.  
"Can i borrow a pen."  
Lance hands Keith a pen.  
"I guess with start now Mr. Mclain." Keith says  
"I guess we do." Lance says with a little smile.  
Keith clicks the pen and asks the first question, "For such a young successor for being CEO for your own company that started not long ago, who do you give thanks too?"  
Lance sighs. Keith looks like a bright person, surely he can do better than that. "Well this success was all thanks to my supporting family who had nothing but still gave me and my siblings all the love and support they can give."  
Lance watches as keith scribbles furiously on that tiny note pad of his.  
"Many people say you have a control for possessing things." Keith says with an eyebrow raise.  
Lance smirks at Keith, "I like to have a control and power. It's part of being in a business,and therefore one must have control on certain things. Such as my workers. I have the have control over them to make sure they do what they're supposed to do."  
I would like to have control over you right now for instance. Lance shakes his head. He's a guy Mclain.  
"Are you gay, Mr.Mclain?  
Lance blink at Keith. He would take Keith on his lap and spank the living shit out of him for asking that question. Lance would consider himself Bisexual at this minute since he met Keith.  
"No. I'm not." Lance responds.  
keith bites down on his lip and lowers his eyes.  
Fuckkkkk mee. How did Lance not notice the mouth before. Ok now he knows he is Bi.  
A knock is heard and Nyma, Lance's assistant pokes her head in.  
"Mr.Mclain you have a meeting in two minutes."  
"Cancel it." now get out please.  
Nyma nods and leaves.  
Lance turns back towards Keith.  
"I don't want to intrude on your busy schedule Mr.Mclain." Keith says clicking the button to turn off the recorder, and putting the notepad back in the bag.  
"It's not a problem." Lance says.  
Keith stands and hands back the pen to lance.  
"Keep it."  
Lance walks out the door with keith where all the employees ogle at Keith and Lance until the elevator door opens and keith steps in.  
"Good-bye, Lance."  
"Bye Keith."  
The doors close and Lance is left with a small feeling as he walks back.  
"Nyma, put Rollo on the line."  
Lance sits at his desk, until his phone rings.  
"Rollo, I need a background check stat."


	2. Two

TWO  
\

 

KEITH GERALD KOGANE:  
DOB: October 23, Austin, TX.  
Adress:1144 Grey street, Apartment 9, Sunny Heights, Seattle WA.  
Mobile No: ****;****  
Social Security:*****-**;*;  
Bank:Bank of Liberity.  
Occupation: Undergraduate Student  
GARRISON UNIVERSITY,  
Of Space and  
Astropyshics Major  
GPA: 4.0  
Prior Education: Voltron High.  
SAT Score: 2165  
Employment: Castle of Lions Cafe.(part time)  
Father: Texas Kogane 1989-2012  
Mother: Krolia Kogane 1982-2002  
Brother; Takashi Shirogane.  
Poltical Affiliations:None known  
Religious Affiliations: None Known  
Sexual Orientation: None known  
Relationships: None Indicated at Present.  
Lance read over the info page for the hundreath time. His mind replaying the interview over and over. And all he kept thinking about was Keith and it was starting to piss Lance the fuck off. He sees Keith biting his lip. Yes the lip biting gets him all the time. And yet, here Lance is outside the cafe shop Keith works at.  
What the hell Mclain.  
Lance knew it would lead to this. He had to see Keith eversince Keith utterd Lance's name out in the eleavator that day. He waited a week to see if that guy would get off his mind. Five tedisous days to forget about Keith.  
I hate waiting. I don't do waiting...for anything.  
Lance had never pursuit a man before. He never had to pursuit anyone. All the women he's been with undetstood what Lance wanted. And Lance needed a new submissive. Its been two months since Lana, and he's never had a male submissive. Would Keith even want to give a chance to what Lance has to offer? Yet Lance sits his ass in hiz car in the meeky part of seattle.  
Keith's background had nothing except that both his parents died when he was young and only his brother to look up too. And the remarkable thing is Keith is single.  
But why no girlfriend, or boyfriend, Mr.Kogane. Keith sexsual prefernece is unknown too. Perhaps he's straight and Lance is just wasting his times.  
Lance snorts. He remembers the expression Keith made when he asked the gay question. Eyes lowerd to the floor, a little flusterd.  
That's why you're here Mclain.  
Lance has been itching to see Keith again. Those deep violet eyes hunting Lance even in his dreams. He hasn't told Hunk about little mystersious Keith, and Lance is gald because he's behaving like a stalker. Maybe I should tell him. Lance shakes his head. He dosent need Hunk ranting about his new-soultion-therapy-shit. What he needs is a distraction and that happens to be the person taking coffe orders at a coffe shop. Lance has come this far.  
Show time Mclain. Lets see if Keith is appealing as you remember.  
The tinker of a bell sounds as Lance opens the door, and the smell of coffe fills his nose. The small coffeshope is quit full for a saturday evening. There are tables that are half full. And people happily talk while drinking their coffe. It takes Lance a while to spot Keith. He putting wipe crean on a persons order. He absentimndedly suckles on his finger to get a dribble of wipe cream off. Lance's cock twitches in response.  
What am I fourteen.  
It's irritating the way Lance's body responds. Maybe everything will stop if Lance fetters, fucks, and flogs Keith... and not necessarily in that order. Yeah. I need this.  
Keith is busy doing his task it gives Lance a chance to study Keith. Salacious thoughts aside, Keith is acttractive. Lance remembered him well.  
Someone taps Keith shoulder and he nods taking off his aporn as the person takes over Keith. Keith turns around and freezes when he sees Lance. It's unnerving as the first time Lance met Keith. Those bright violet eyed shining.  
"Mr. Kogane what a pleaseant surprise."  
"Mr. Mclain." Keith respons flustered and breathy. A nice respond. Lance likey.  
"I was in the area and decided to sit in this cafe and relax for a while you know. It's a real pleasure to see you again." A real pleasure. Hes wearing a grey shirt and tight leggings. Not that shapeless shit he was wearing. He's all legs and a slim waist. Those lips are still parted in surprise. Lance resits the urge to tilt his head up and close those lips for him.  
This trip was really worth it.

"Keith. My name is Keith. Im on my brake anyway, would you like anything?" He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulder. Lance smiles.  
"Just a black coffe."  
Keith nods and gets out two plastic containers. Keith must be getting coffe too. Lance goes to a near by table with Keith.  
"Hear you go," Keith's voice wavers and he blushes.  
He's affected by me! Hope blooms in Lance's chest. He's not straight then. Lance smirks.  
They sit down at the small table near the window. Keith stares out the window those eyes glowing.  
"Are you hear in this meeky part of seattle for bussiness?" Keith asks.  
Lance looks at Keith. Keith had a hint of disintrest in his voice when he asked that question. That made Lance laugh. Lance hardly laughs at people. Men and women alike.  
"Partly yes." Which isnt lie. But I also wanted to see you Mr.Kogane.  
"Partly? And the other half?" Keith says with an eyebrow raise.  
This takes Lancde by surprise. Looks like Keith is more intruging than Lance thought  
"Uh, visting a friend." He say quickly.  
Keith's eyes glimmer with amusment.  
"So you do have friends." Keith says with amusment. Is he laughing at me.  
Lance scoffs, "Of course I have friends."  
Keith raises his eyebrows.  
"What did you think I didn't." Lance says.  
"What happen to Mr.I like to possess things that belong to me? When you think about, it makes you sound selfish."  
They stay silent. Lance reaches to take a cookie that Keith had brought, but he brushes his fingers aganist Keith's. A tingle goes from his fingers to his crotch. Keith face pales.  
"Sorry," Keith says low and husky.  
Shit. I'm having the same affect you are.  
"Um. My friend, Miss.Holt wants to have a photo shoot for the article since she's the one writing. Can you come?"  
Lance stares. Those are the most words Keith has utterd.  
"Well I'm around untill tomorrow." Lance says.  
"Your willing to the shoot." Keith says with surprise. Lance nods.  
"Great."  
Anything to spend more time with you  
"Keith!"  
Keith looks up. Lance sees a buffy guy with a hair floof thats white waving at Keith. Keith looks down at his watch.  
"Crap. I'll be there in a minute Shiro."  
Keith looks at Lance. They both get up.  
Lance takes out a card and gives it to Keith.  
"Call me if you decied to the photo shoot."  
Keith nods.  
"Oh and Keith, I'm glad it was you who interviwed me."  
Lance walked away with a pleased smile of leaving Keith flustred.


	3. Three

It had been 5 hours and still no call from Keith. What the hell was Lance thinking. He looks out the window from the suite he's staying at. Lance had gone out for his jog but it did nothing to calm him. Lance was annoyed at Keith for not calling but mostly angry at himself for being an idiot. What a waste of time for chasing this man. When has Lance ever chased someone.   
Get a grip Mclain.  
Lance sighs checking his phone again hoping he just missed a call, but nothing. Now that Lance has all his stuff he can work on that report for Matt in peace. Peace? Lance hasnt had peace since Keith fell into his office.  
.............  
Its almost dusk when Lance looks up from his laptop screen. The prospect of a night alone again is depressing. Lance sits in thought when he hears his phone vibrate against the polishes wood table. Lance's heart skips a beat.   
Is it him. Lance picks up the phone.  
"Um..Mr.Mclain...its me. Keith."Lance's face curls up in a Shit eating grin. Well, well.  
"Keith. How nice to hear from you,"   
Lance can hear Keith's breath hitch. That sound travles straight to his groin.  
Great. Im affecting him like he's affecting me.  
"Um, we will like to go ahead with the photo shoot. Tomorrow if thats ok.   
Where would be convinet. for you sir?"  
In my room. Just you and me.   
"Well, Im free tomorrow . So how about nine thirty."  
"Great. We'll see you there."   
Lance can hear the gush in Keith's voice.  
"I look forward to seeing you there Mr.Kogane."  
Lance hangs up before Keith can hear how pleased he sounds.  
He leans back on his chair, looking at the night sky. Lance runs both his hand trough his hair  
How the hell is he going to close this deal.  
..........  
With Beyonce blasting in Lance's ears he runs down the street. Its 6:30 in the morning and Lance has been trying to clear his head. Last night had been horrible. He had dreamt of him. Violet eyes, breathy voice...his sentences ending with 'sir' as he knelt before Lance. Since he met Keith, his dreams had been a welcome change from the occasional nightmares. Lance wonder what Hunk would think about that. The thought is disconcerting, so Lance runs pushing himself to the limit.  
As Lance's feet hit the   
pavement, he sees a ray of sun break through the grey sky. It gives him hope.  
...............  
Two hours later as Lance jogs back he passes a coffee shop. Maybe Lance should take Keith for coffe.  
Like a date?  
Well. No. Not a date. Lance laughs at his ridiculous thought. Just a chat-an interview of sorts. Then Lance can find out more about that enigmatic man, and see if he's interested, or Lance is just on a wild goose chase. Lance is alone in the elevator as he finishes his stretches in his hotel suite. Lance feels centered and calm for the first time. Breakfast arrives and Lance is starving which isn't a feeling Lance tolerates ever. He sits down deciding to shower after.   
Theres a brisk knock on the door. Lance opens to find his driver on the threshold.  
"Good Morning, Mr.Mclain."  
"Morning. They ready for me?  
"Yes, sir. They're set up in room 601."  
"I'll be right down."   
Lance finishes getting ready, his hair still wet from the shower but he could care less. He looks in the mirror and heads down to the elevator.   
Room 601 is crowed with people, lights, and camera boxes, but Lance spots him immediately. He's standing to side. His hair is down barley touching his shoulders. Hes wearing tight jeans, with a white shirt covered with a red fleece. Are tight jeans his signature look? While not very convenient, it shows the shape of his legs. His eyes that are disarming as ever, widen as Lance approaches.  
"Mr. Kogane we meet again."  
Keith takes Lance's extended hand and for a moment he wants to bring his hand to his lips and kiss it.  
Dont be absurd, Mclain.  
Keith turns his head away with a tint of pink on his cheeks, and waves over one of his friends.  
" Mr. Mclain this is Miss. Katie Holt."  
Lance sighs and turns to the persistent Katie Holt. She's rather short reaching up to Keith's shoulder. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and is striking in appearance, like her father but she has her mothers soft face features. Lance mentally thanks her for introducing the delightful Keith.   
"The tenacious Miss Holt. How do you do?"  
"I'm fine, thank you, Mr.Mclain."  
She has a firm, confident handshake. Lance doubts shes ever had a hardship in her life. He questions how Keith and Katie are friends. They have nothing in common.  
"Thank you for taking the time to do this," Katie says.  
"It's a pleasure," Lance replies, while sneaks a quick glance at Keith, and is rewarded with a flushed face.  
Is it me who makes him blush. The thought pleases Lance.  
"Um, this is James Griffin, our photographer." Keith sates his voice slightly strained as he introduces him.  
Shit. Are they together?  
Griffin grins under Keith's voice.  
"Mr.Mclain," Griffin says giving Lance and odd look as they shake hands. It almost seems like a warning to back off.   
Game on, kid.  
"I guess we should get started. Where would you like me Mr Griffin?" Lance says with a challenging voice. James hears it, but Katie takes charge directing Lance to a chair.  
Lance searches our for the lovely Keith. He's standing at the back of the room watching. Maybe thats why he and Katie are friends. Hes used to being in the back ground, and letting Katie take charge.  
Hmmm...A natrual submissive.  
Lance sits on the chair waiting for his picture. He regards Keith as he watches Lance and James setting up. Their eyes meet. Keith's are honest and innocent, and for a moment Lance reconsiders his plan. Keith bites his lip, which makes Lance take in a sharp breath.   
They keep eye contact before Keith pulls away first.   
Miss Holt asks Lance to stand as Griffin proceeds to take pictures. It's over and Lance seizes the moment.   
"Thank you again, Mr.Mclain." Katie says shaking Lance's hand, and then followed by the photographer, who regards Lance with disapproval.  
"I look forward to reading the article Miss Holt."   
Lance gives a short nod and walks towards the direction of Mr Kogane.  
"Will you walk with me, Keith."  
"Oh, um, sure." Keith says with surprise.  
Seize the day Mclain.   
Lance mutters thank yous to the people are around him, as Keith and Lance exit the building.   
"Hey-um, wanna go for coffee?"  
"I have to drive everybody home," Keith says with a little blush.  
Lance calls out his driver, and asks him to take all of Keith's friends home.  
"There. Now can you join me?"  
"Um-Mr Mclain er-really," he looks down with a sigh, "ok."  
Lance mentally sighs.   
I almost lost the deal here  
"Just let me grab some things that I left."  
Lance nods watching Keith step back inside the building. Lance feels like an idiot standing there by himself.  
How long is Keith going to be? Lance checks his watch. His dark thoughts coming to mind. Maybe he's kissing Griffin goodbye.  
Damn.  
Lance snaps out of his thoughts as he sees Keith coming out of the building.  
Lance feels pleased, he dosent look like hes been kissed.   
"Ok," Keith says with a deep breath, "lets do coffee." The pinkness on Keith's cheek give away his confidence.  
"After you Keith,"Lance says.  
Lance runs up to Keith and Katie pops in his mind. He asks Keith how long the two have known each other.  
"Pretty much since freshman year. Shes a good friend." Keiths voice is full of warmth. He is clearly devoted. He took her place to interview Lance. Lance hopes Miss Holt treats Keith with the same respect.   
Lance pushes the elevator button and the doors immediately open. A couple who was in tight hug spring apart with embarrassed faces they step out. Ignoring them Lance and keith step in the elevator, but Lance catches Keith's small smile.   
The ride to the first floor was fillied with unfulfilled desires. But Lance can't tell if it's form the couple that left or just him.  
Lance shuffles his feet nervously and is relieved when the doors open. He takes Keith's hand wich is cool and not clammy as expected.   
Perhaps i dont affect him as much I'd like.   
The thought is disheartening.  
As they walk down the street Lance weighs his options.   
Keith seems about the same age as Lance. Hes to inexperienced,but, damn Lance like the way Keith's hand feels in his.   
They walk in silence for a few minutes, Lance still holding Keith's, letting go once they reach the coffee shop. Lance directs Keith to find a table and askes what he wants  
Keith stutters his order: cinnamon tea, hot water bag outside.  
"No coffee?"  
"Im not very keen on coffee"  
"Sugar?  
"No thank you."  
"Anything to eat?"  
"Peanut butter cookies."  
Keith says a quick thanks and walks off to find a table.  
Lance waits in line for a while and orders when its his turn.  
He waits a while, and looks towards keith who quickly looks away. Lance grins  
Is he checking me out?  
Lance picks up his order and walk towards the table. Keith is staring down at his fingers thinking about god knows what.   
"Penny for your thoughts?" Lance says placing the tray down.  
Keith flinches and turns a small shade of pink, as Lance sets down his tea and peanut butter cookies. Keith sits kind of mortified. Does he really not want Lance to be there.   
"Your thoughts?" Lance asks that.   
"I'm Lactose intolerant so that's why I ordered tea."  
Lance takes this as a mental note. He watches as Keith takes a small bite of his cookie. Lance raises an eyebrow amused. Interesting.   
"Is he your friend, or boyfriend?" Lance questions.  
"Who?" Keith says with a tilt of his head.  
"The photographer. James Griffin.  
Keith laughs. He laughs at Lance. He can't tell if Keith is laughing from relief or something else.  
"I'm sorry. No he's not. I hate him actually."  
oh honey he wants to be more than friends. And that pisses me off.  
"Why do you hate him?" Lance asks.  
"What made you think he was my boyfriend?" Keith shoots back.  
Oh. So this is how it's going to go.  
"Well," lance starts, "The way you guys looked at each other." That boy is smitten on you baby  
"Well I don't like him. He hates me. He calls me his "Rival". So I don't like him." Keith says with a small laugh.   
Ok so this whole love thing is one-sided. Lance sighs internally of smugness.   
Keith chunks off a piece of his last cookie and pops it in his mouth. Lance imagines Keith on his knees and Lance feeding that same cookies piece by piece.   
Lance rests his head on the palm of his hand and watches Keith. He could do this all day.  
Keith looks up and catches Lance staring at him and he blushes. Lance smirks.   
"Your so nervous around me. Why?"   
"I find you intimidating." Keith states, and looks at lance straight in the eyes. Those violet eyes shining against Lance's blue ones.   
"You should find me intimidating."  
Lance is proud that Keith finds him Intimidating. He should. there aren't many people who have the bravery to tell that Lance intimidates them. Keith is honest. And Lance likes that.   
"You're a mystery Keith."  
"There's nothing mysterious about me."  
"I think you're self-contained," Lance starts, "except when you blush. I want to know what you're thinking."   
There.  
"Do you always make such personal observation?" Keith says  
"Are they? Have I offended you?  
"No."  
Good.  
"But you are very high-handed." Keith adds.  
"I'm used to getting my way. In all things." Lance says.  
"I don't doubt it."  
Lance wonders why he hasn't asked Keith to call him by his first name. he did tell Keith that mainly his Family call him by his first name.  
He doesn't even know if that's his real name.  
"Tell me about your parents. Are you an only child?" Lance asks  
Keith rolls his eyes and Lance has to fight the urge to scold him.   
"My parents died. My dad was a fire man. Everybody told him not go back into the building." Keith stated dunking his tea bag into the hot water.   
Of course Lance knows that his dad died but he doesn't know how.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Lance says.   
Keith shrugs, "And my mom. She just disappeared. People said she died."  
They sit in eerie silence. The flash of a the dead body flashes in his mind. Lance shakes the thought away.  
"I hardly remember her," Keith clears his throat, "And I have a brother too. He was all that was left."  
Lance knows that Shiro has been the one he looks up too. He some what felt bad for Keith. Lance went through...dark times too.   
"Your not giving me much are you?" Lan e questions.  
"Neither are you Mr.Mclain." Keith inquires.  
Oh Keith game on  
Lance reminds with great pleasure that Keith has already interviewed him.  
"I can recall some quite probing questions," Lance says with an arched eyebrow.  
You asked me if I was gay.  
That seems to the job. A little pink rise in Keith's pale cheeks and he starts babbling a little about himself that hit home. He talks a little about his brother Shiro, who apparently ended dropping out the last year of his high school year to be able to take care of Keith. Lance wonders if Keith is like his brother. Caring. Wanting to protect others like his brother did. Lance just can't bring himself to ask.  
"Enough about me. Tell me about your parents." Keith states.  
Lance rolls his eyes. He doesn't like talking about his family. So he gives Keith the basic details.   
"My dad works at a small shop in Mexico and my mom helps most of time. Other time she takes care of my younger siblings."   
"What do your siblings do."  
" I come from a fairly large family so it's hard to say."  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Cuba." lance says deadpan.   
But that wasn't where he was originally from.   
"Oh. Interesting. Seems lovely."  
"It is. Have you ever been there?"  
"I've never been out of state." Keith says with a little sigh.   
Lance thinks for a moment. He could take Keith one day.   
"Would like to go?"  
Lance asks.   
"To cuba? I guess. But it's Korea I would like to go to. "  
Keith face lights up after that. Why Korea? Lance asks Keith that.  
"I like he culture. Plus I do speak Korean." Keith shine when he says that.   
"And I speak Spanish." Lance says.  
They stay silent for a minute. Keith looks at his watch.   
He's leaving.  
"I have to go. I got to study."   
Keith starts to get up and stretch.  
"Thank you for the tea Mr.Mclain"  
"My pleasure, Mr. Kogane."  
Lance offers Keith to walk back to his friend's car.  
"Do have a girlfriend?" Keith asks out of the blue.   
Warning bells go off in Lance's head. Keith wants sappy romance relationships. Lance can't do that.  
"No Keith. I don't do the girlfriend thing."   
A little frown crosses Keith's face. He abruptly turns a tumbles onto the rode.   
"Shit, Keith." Lance manages to swoop Keith back on to the side walk just as a passing bus roared by.   
Keith is clutching onto Lance's biceps. He looks up straight into Lance's eyes. Lance could see a little ring of black around those violet iris. Lance takes a sharp breath. Keith's eyes travel down to Lance's mouth.   
Shit.  
Keith wants lance to kiss him. And Lance wants too. Just once. Keith's lips are parted. Waiting. lance brushes his thumb under Keith's lower lip. Soft. And welcoming for Lance's own.  
No. No. No. Don't do this Mclain. He's not the right person for you.   
Keith wants hearts and flowers. And Lance dosent do that shit.  
Lance pushes Keith away.   
"Keith," Lance whispers in his ear, "I'm not the guy for you. You should stay clear from me."  
A little v forms between Keith's eyebrows. His eyes shine with humiliation.   
Shit. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
"Thank, you." Keith says,  
"For what."  
"For saving me,"  
Lance wants to tell Keith he's saving him from himself. Lance offers to sit with keith at the hotel, but that's just a ploy to spend more time with him. Keith wraps him arms around himself.   
"Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot." Keith says   
He shakes his head and briskly walks across the street. Lance has to jog to catch up with him.   
"Keith-"  
"what Lance," Keith snaps.   
Shit, he's mad.  
"Good, luck with your exams."  
regret flashes through Keith's eyes.   
"Thanks."   
He turns to walk away, "Goody-bye Mr.Mclain."  
Lance hopes Keith will give a second glance but he doesn't. He watches. And Keith walks out of sight.  
...............................................................................


	4. Four

"No!"  
Lance's scream bounces off the walls and he wakes drenched in sweat. He faintly smells the smell of the cigarettes and stale beer. Lance sits up with his head in his hands. He takes deep breaths to calm down. Lance has had the same dream for the past 4 days. He glances at the clock on his nightstand. 3:30. Lance has a meeting tomorrow..today..and he needs to clear his head. Dang...what Lance would kill to have a good night's sleep. And he has a round of fucking golf with Matt. Lance considers canceling. The thought of playing and losing darkends Lance's already bleak mood.  
Lance pads out of his room and into the kitchen. He gets a glass and fills it with water. He looks into the glass wall. His reflection stares back at him. Lance turns away in disgust.  
You turned him down.  
He wanted you.  
Stupid Mclain. STUPID.  
This has been needling Lance. All he ever thinks about is Keith. His beautiful face appears in his mind. It taunts him. If only Hunk was back from his trip. He would call him. Then maybe he can stop feeling so lousy.  
He's just a pretty person Mclain.  
Perhaps Lance needs a distraction. A big one. Maybe he just forget about Keith and find a new sub. It's been too long since Lana left. Lance considers calling Allura in the morning. She always find subs candidates for him. But the truth is Lance doesn't anyone new. He wants Keith.  
Keith's disappointment, his wounded indignation and his contempt remain with Lance. Keith walked away without a backwards glance. Maybe Lance got his hopes up by asking him to coffee. But in the end left him disappointed. Maybe Lance should find a way to apologize to Keith. Apologize and get over the whole sorry episode and forget about Keith. Lance sighs. No way he could ever forget about Keith.  
Lance leaves the glass in the sink and trudges back to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The radio alarm beeps as Lance's stares at the ceiling. Great. Lance didn't get a single wink of sleep and he's exhausted.  
Fuck. This is ridiculous!  
The announcements on the radio is a welcome distraction until the second one pops up. It's about milk.  
He's lactose intolerant.  
Jesus. Even the radio reminds Lance of Keith.  
Lance sits up and rubs his face. He trudges out of bed and into his bathroom. He avoids looking the mirror knowing how he looks. These sleepless nights are gonna be the end of him. And Keith. That man just won't get out of Lance's head.  
.............  
Lance gazes out the car window as streets and buildings pass by.  
"Mr Mclain, we're here." lance's driver says as he opens the door,  
Lance steps out , and fasten his tie heading into the building.  
"Good morning Mr Mclain."  
"Morning."  
"Morning sir, Veronica wants to have a meeting and-"  
Lance puts up his finger to silence his assistant Nyma,  
"I need you put Rolo on the line, and find out when Hunk is coming back. Once I've settled things with Rolo we can resume the day's schedule."  
"Yes sir,"  
"And give me an espresso please"  
"Milk?"  
"No thank you,"  
Nyma smiles to herself retreating. She's the best PA Lance has ever had. And she doesn't oggle him like the other ladies on the department.  
Lance strolls into his office sitting down with Rolo on the line.  
"Rolo?"  
"Mr Mclain."  
"The background check you did for me last week. Keith Kogane. Studying at Garrison University."  
"Yes, I remember."  
"Let me know where his final exams take place. Let me know as a priority.'  
"Yes, sir. Is that all?"  
"That'll be all." Lance hangs up and lets out a sigh.  
What am I doing?  
Plaxum , Lance's number two and and chief operating in office is on a roll.  
"We're Getting clearance from the Iverson Authority to put the shipment through. But their hesitating on whether to go with the plan of Dufur. Their doing risk of seeing how valuable it is."  
Lance hums, "We could airdrop,"  
"Lance. You know the expense-"  
"At this point we don't have a point,"  
Plaxum nods.  
"Check on the NEO."  
Plaxum nods at quickly walks away.  
Lance sighs as his phone rings.  
"Yes?"  
"I Have Rolo on the line for you, Sir,"  
"Put him through."  
A moment passes and the lines connects.  
"Rolo, what's the news," Lance demands.  
"Keith's final exam is tomorrow, sir.  
Shit.  
"Alright, thank you." Lance hangs back and calls Nyma again.  
"Nyma I need a blank note to write within the next hour.  
.........................  
At Noon Nyma's little assistant comes in with Lance's lunch and the blank note cards. Lance bids a small thank you as she retreats.  
Lance smiles, and picks up the blank card and writes a quote;  
Why didn't you warn me there was danger?  
Why didn't you warn me?  
Ladies know what to do.  
But in these cases, your different from any other.  
Lance, satisfied, folds it in the envelope along with the small little small crystal; bracelet he had bought Keith. Considering at the fact that Keith hadn't said very much about his likes.  
Lance buzzes Nyma to come in.  
"Deliver these to address on the envelope."  
"Yes, sir, anything else?"  
"It has to arrive by tomorrow at the latest."  
Nyma nods, "Will that be all?"  
"Yes."  
Nyma nods, and shoots a little smile and walks away.  
Lance tilts curiously as she leaves. Nyma never smiles. Lance dismissed the thought.  
He thinks about his present. He wonders if that's last he'll ever see it. Lance can't hope but to think not.  
.......................  
Lance has actually slept well then the last five days. Lance feels sauve as shit and nothing can run that. He looks in the mirror. His reflection tells him a different story.  
Liar.  
Ok. ok. So Lance is hoping Keith will call. He has his number.  
Lance shakes his head and walks into his kitchen. Breakfast is laid out for him. Omlet. Nice.  
He picks the newspaper he has and reads. After a while his phone buzzes. It's his brother Benji. Great.  
"What." he says annoyed.  
"Dude. I need to get out of seattle this weekend. This random chick is after my junk and won't leave me alone."  
"Your Junk?"  
'Yeah. You would know if you had any."  
Lance rolls his eyes.  
"Fine. Let's go surfing. I need to get out of the office anyway."  
"Great sounds good. I owe you one bro."  
"Yeah yeah."  
Lance hangs up, and lets out a small chuckle. Benji has a hard time containing himself. As do all the girls he fucked. Whoever the poor women is, she just one of the long line of casualties.  
Lance finishes his breakfast, and out the door to pick up Benji.  
Benji sleeps most of the way back. Poor fucker must be fried. Working and fucking. He's sprawled out in the front seat. He snores. Some company he is.  
A couple hours pass and they arrive back to portland. Benji checks into a hotel and lance follows suite. In the elevator Lance checks his phone. He has a couple of messages from Allura asking what his plans are for the weekend. But no miss calls from Keith. Lance sighs. He's back in portland on a wild goose chase.  
'Damn. That chick called a bunch of times and texted me a billion times." Benji says.  
"Maybe she's pregnant,' Lance says with a grin.  
Benji pales, "Not funny Lover boy."  
Lance laughs.  
...............  
A couple of hours pass and Lance and Benji chill watching a game on TV. Lance has given up hope that Keith will ever call. They order food and couple of beers. Lance hopes his team wins but in the end, they don't.  
As the post game goes on, Lance's phone buzzes.  
It Keith.  
"Keith?" Lance doesn't hide his surprise or pleasure.  
He sees out of the corner of his eye Benji raise an eyebrow and grin.  
Lance can hear background music.  
'What was my present for?" Keith slurs.  
"Are you drunk."  
"Hehe. nope."  
Lance has chills down his spine. Who is Keith with.? Is he with Griffin.?  
''you're drunk.''  
"I'm not.'  
"Where are you?"  
"In a Bar."  
"Which Bar."  
Lance hopes he tells him.  
"A bar in Portland."  
Lance's pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"How are you getting home?" Lance asks.  
There's a pause.  
"I'll find a way."  
Lance internally screams.  
"Keith, god so help, where are you."  
"What was my present for. Lance."  
"Keith, i swear. Where are you?'  
Lance hears keith giggle.  
"You are so...domineering." Keith says, "I'm in a bar in portland, a loooong way from Seattle."  
Keith-"  
"Bye-bye," Keith giggles and the line goes dead.  
Lance blinks in surprise.  
"Ey, what's the problem."  
"I've just been drunk dialed  
Benji's mouth drops in surprise  
Lance picks up his jacket and calls keith back.  
"Hi," Keith whispers.  
"I'm coming to get you." Lance hangs up.  
Benji follows Lance around.  
"I've got to pick up a...um friend. You coming?" Lance says  
"You with a chick i got see.'  
"Not a chick." Lance says.  
Benji looks at Lance like he's grown two heads.  
"Oh. ok. I see."  
Lance rolls his eyes and walks out the door with Benji following. Once in the car, Lance speed dials Rolo and ask him to track Keith. They arrive at the bar Keith is at. Lane looks around. Sweaty bodies are everywhere.  
"Do you see him?" Benji shouts over the music.  
Lance scans through the sea of people, and he spots Katie holt. Let's see is she's loyal as she seems.  
"Katie."  
She turns around surprised to see Lance.  
"Mr. Mclain."  
Lance get short and onto the point.  
"Where is he."  
"Keith? Oh. he went outside for fresh air."  
Lance nods and squeezes through all the bodies. Lance goes to double doors and pushes it open. It leads him to the parking lot, where he hears keith."  
"Ugh. James leave me alone."  
Lance snaps his head. He sees Keith trying to push that damn bastard off.  
He doesn't want this.  
Lance starts to go up to them.  
"I believe he said no."  
James squints through the darkness, "Mclain."  
It takes every ounce of willpower Lance has not to punch him. Before either of them say anything, Keith heaves over and pukes.  
James wears a look of disgust but Lance goes and helps Keith. Keith has his hair pulled back. Lance pulls the rest of his hair back and rubs little soothing circles against his back. Lance leads keith to the flower beds. There Keith heaves another pile of vomit again and again. Lance soothes him. Once Keith is done, he stays bend over, gasping for air. It takes a while but Keith finally relaxes and stands up a little.  
"I'm sorry." Keith says.  
"Why."  
"I'm drunk. I called you and everything."  
Keith looks to his right. Seems the photographer left.  
"C'mon. Let's go.'  
"Wait I need to tell Pidge."  
"Pidge?"  
"Katie." Keith says.  
"Don't worry. Benji will tell her."  
"Benji?"  
"My brother."  
Keith nods and let's Lance take him back to the car.  
Looks like this wild goose chase has paid off.  
Lance calls Benji once they're in the car, telling him he going back to the hotel. Keith barely manages to stay awake. Still tipsy lance has to carry Keith up. In the room keith looks likes he's about to pass out. Lance leads Keith into the room, where Keith passes out. Lance takes a look at Keith and see's some of his clothes covered in his own puke. Lance sighs and grabs an extra shirt that belonged to him and quickly changes him.  
Lance lays keith back down, and Keith's eyes barely open.  
"Hello Keith." Lance says tucking him in the bed.  
He just smiles and closes his eyes again. Lance shakes his head and leaves the room.  
He checks his phone, and texts Benji.  
To Benji  
I'm back at the hotel. Don't disappear. And tell Katie I have Keith with me  
From Benji.  
Will do.  
Hope you get laid.  
You sooooo need it.  
Lance laughs at that.  
He really does.


End file.
